High Above the Belltower
by owleyes1213
Summary: Esmeralda tries to convince Quasimodo to leave Notre Dame with her. However, one kiss changes all that and the Gypsy finds herself aroused by the humble bellringer's ...ok you know what? THIS IS SMUT. If you wanted a QuasixEsme M rated, then this is for you. If you are iffy then skip to the end for a good laugh.


A/N: I am remedying the fact there is no EsmexQuasi smut on fanfiction. You're welcome to the few that will appreciate this.

This may be complete brain bleach for many and I understand completely. If that's the case save yourself the trouble and avoid this at all costs.

* * *

" _Come with me!"_

Esmeralda's bright green eyes bore into Quasimodo. He felt guilty. Oh how he wanted to go…But Master Frollo, he would be so furious! Cautiously he declined her offer, there was so much to do, the evening Mass, the cloisters, the Vespers, and...and— the Gypsy rendered him silent. Her soft lips were pressed against his. His eyes were wide with both fear and delight. Was this…was this what he always saw from above, _heaven's light?_ He stared at her bewildered. Esmeralda pulled away slightly half lidded, instead of coaxing him to leave she coaxed herself to stay. She leaned in again, this time kissing the bellringer much more gently, guiding his inexperienced lips and holding his face in her soft hands. Quasimodo pulled away breathless.

"I-I think I heard something…" The sound of guards doing their rounds started coming in their direction. Without hesitating he began to hoist her back up to the bell towers. His heart was beating fast. He felt a rush foreign to him as he had Esmeralda cling to his neck softly. Placing her back up to the balcony, a lascivious smile became present on Esmeralda's face as she quickly grabbed Quasi's arm, leading him back inside the loft. Esmeralda stood in front of his makeshift bed suddenly pushing him against the pillows.

"Wh-whoa!" He, looked up to see her above him, her eyes looked through him hungrily. He didn't know what was happening but he kinda….liked it. A smile crossed his features as she leaned in once more kissing his virgin lips. His callowness began to arouse the sultry woman as she began running her hand through his shock of red hair, slowly tugging at his tunic. Quasimodo wanted to stop it, but the sensations felt _so good_. He suddenly felt the blood rush to his face and…other places. His eyes looked like saucers as he felt his member swell. This time he gently pushed her back, forcing Esmeralda into a kneeling position with a look of confusion on her flushed face.

"Quasi…what's wrong? You don't like it?"

He looked pained. "N-n-no! I do, I do..I just- this is sinful…I…don't think, we should…" He gulped nervously. "-continue."

Esmeralda scowled sighing heavily. "But how can this be … _sin_? Showing affection is sin…?" She brushed her bangs away from her forehead in frustration. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh of course, your faith…This is so natural, especially for couples. I just don't…why would the church prevent this?" She leaned in again, her eyes aching for him. Quasimodo reddened at the look of absolute desire. He was confused as well, it was wrong yet it felt so right… He looked at the hurt look on Esmeralda's face. She mentioned _couples…._

"Are…are you a-and I…?"

Silently she crept forward back to her spot straddling him. "I was hoping you wanted to-"

Suddenly the bellringer grabbed her and pulled her in, collapsing amongst the pillows once more and getting lost in her lips. She began to untie her hip scarf tossing it aside. Esmeralda brushed against his bulge trying to break through his tights, begging to be caressed. Quasimodo automatically bucked, grabbing the Gypsy's supple hips.

He had never experienced anything like it. Every light touch, every stroke sent his mind reeling. Never in his life had he experienced such intimate caresses. The concept was foreign to the lonely bellringer.

His mouth moved with her, matching her pace as he felt her tongue envelop his. She lightly traced the tip only to then suck on it slowly, foreshadowing what was to come. She pulled away for a moment to look at his expression of complete devotion and desire for her. If this was sin, so be it. Nothing could stop something so exhilarating, _nothing_. Quasimodo suddenly felt the Gypsy begin to run her tan hand along his inner thigh. His breath became caught in his throat and a loud moan escaped his lips when she squeezed his member brazenly. He jolted, falling deeper amongst the pillows. Esmeralda took the time to watch him writhe and mewl underneath as she lightly caressed his engorged manhood trapped beneath his hosiery. He began to thrust his hips desperately as she stroked her fingers over his shaft.

Wordlessly Esmeralda stopped and began removing his tunic. He let her do so, eagerly. The look on his face was of absolute fright and lust for her. He almost felt underserving of such beauty, feeling ashamed until she wordlessly removed her blouse revealing her bountiful bosoms. His face flushed a bright crimson as he instinctively wanted to look away. Esmeralda was not having it as she placed a finger beneath his chin to look back at her. She leaned forward and placed her breast against his mouth, where he shut his eyes and grabbed her tightly against him as he licked them hastily. Esmeralda tossed her raven hair back at the sensation, encouraging him to be rougher. She hissed in pleasure as he sucked them both fervently. The bellringer was lost in a euphoric state as he ravished her heaving breasts. Esmeralda squealed in delight as he grew audacious enough to flip her beneath him, holding her wrists hostage above her head in his bear like grip. There was a carnal smile etched onto his crooked mouth as he licked at her pert nipples once more, teasing her as he circled them gently. She uncaged the repressed beast within. He toyed with them until he was finally unable to control himself and squeezed her large breasts in his hands, burying his face inside his newfound sanctuary. Esmeralda took advantage of this moment to slip a hand into his stockings and stroke his hardened member. A muffled scream in sheer ecstasy escaped Quasimodo's lips and he froze allowing her to take control anxiously. Esmeralda, took the opportunity and spun him over again. She bit his lower lip and dragged her tongue down to his waist. The sensation was incredible. Quasimodo adjusted himself when she grabbed his hosen and shimmied them down, freeing his restless phallus. Bare before her, he suddenly felt self conscious wanting to cover himself as she kept staring at his erect member. The feeling quickly escaped in the form of a ragged breath when she dragged her nails softly against his inner thighs making him shudder. Carefully, she lowered her head and searched for his gaze, giving him a promiscuous smile. Her breath felt warm against his throbbing manhood as he eagerly awaited whatever she had planned. Quasimodo was at her mercy.

" _Mmm, Quasimodo_ " Esmeralda murmured placing her heavenly lips against his hardened manhood. Quasimodo's breath got caught in his throat as a choked moan escaped him. Esmeralda chuckled below, going slowly as she watched him writhe in delight. She sucked deliberately, giving him the satisfaction of watching her move her delicious mouth over him, humming and moaning in pleasure. Quasimodo watched on as she swirled her tongue around his tip making him see stars. The minx would pick up the pace every so often, just to see his face contort into an "O". The sensations were becoming too much for Quasimodo to bare.

"Oh..God _Esmeralda…"_

Stopping her sinful suction, the Gypsy practically tore off her skirt before grabbing his large hand and guiding him to her wet folds. She moaned in rapture, calling his name as he explored her. His large finger tip found a bud between her soft nether-lips and he curiously began to stroke it. Esmeralda heaved and grabbed onto his chest as she began to move her hips with the movement of his sinful fingers. He was quick at figuring out just how she liked it as he began moving it in a circular motion causing her to breathe rapidly. Seeing Esmeralda get so worked up caused him to go faster. Quasimodo relentlessly swirled his thick finger over her nub as he watched her face contort in ultimate pleasure. She called his name as he continued building up her orgasm. The Gypsy couldn't take it anymore as she swung her head back and thrusted her hips towards him satisfied. Her walls contracted forcefully…and she wanted _more…_

Esmeralda attacked his lips as she grabbed his turgid manhood and hoisted herself over it. She thrusted her body over him for the first time causing him to scream her name. She had him! Esmeralda began to gyrate on top of the love drunk bellringer causing him to moan and mewl in pleasure. He grabbed onto her hips as he held on for his life as she rapidly bounced atop his stiffened member. Quasimodo rolled his eyes back in ecstasy.

" _More, more, more! Ugh-guh-God, HNG, p-please, Esmeralda!"_

He wailed as his body flushed crimson in sexual fervor. Quasimodo's merciful gaze turned absolutely lascivious as he flipped the buxom beauty beneath him, plowing her roughly. His muscles flexed against the intense sensations and his eyes feasted on her bouncing breasts beneath. Her slick walls tightened around him causing him to choke out her name. The Gypsy below grabbed on to his neck for dear life. Her husky voice sang to him " _Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!_ " and a wanton smile spread over his face as he felt as though he was going to explode. His thrusts became frantic as he pounded her relentlessly, letting go of all his inhibitions. Finally, he felt a rush go to his throbbing manhood and he screamed her name, releasing inside her. He tossed his mop of fiery red hair back, bucking his hips until he finally collapsed over her, exhausted.

The Gypsy lightly laughed in satisfaction watching him suddenly get onto his forearms as he stared at her both in incredulity and absolute bliss. He began to remove himself afraid he'd crush her beneath him until she lightly pulled him back down, wrapping her arms around his neck. Esmeralda still tried to regain her breathing.

" _That-…you….incredible_ …" She held her hand to her forehead as it kept reeling from the pleasure waves that still shook her to the core.

The bellringer still couldn't see straight and he reluctantly rolled over only to suddenly feel her cuddle against his massive bicep. Esmeralda placed a skillful, yet delicate tan hand against his chest, contrasting against his pale complexion. She leaned in slowly placing a tender kiss onto his lips. He smiled sheepishly pulling her in for an embrace with one arm and gracefully covering themselves with a quilt with the other. Quasi lightly chuckled at the wild hair framing Esmeralda's beautiful face and ever so carefully ran a hand through it.

"… _I love you Esmeralda…"_

The Gypsy's emerald eyes were aglow as she traced a finger over his soft lips.

" _And I love you Quasimodo…"_

* * *

Over by the balcony, three gargoyles sat facing the aerial view of Paris with wide eyes and mortified looks to their faces. Laverne clutched her heart, wishing for the first time that a flock of pigeons would fly her away from the ungodly screams she had heard for the past thirty minutes. Victor sat motionless while Hugo decided now was the best time to say what was on his mind.

" _Wow_ …I didn't know he had it in him."

Laverne and Victor smacked Hugo upside that head causing him to clutch it in agony.

"What?! I'm just sayin', we got ourselves a real Casanova! I mean did you hear her-"

"Hugo, will you stop, please, I'm trying my hardest to forget." Victor gave Hugo a pained look.

"Oh right, right…but seriously though where did he learn-"

"HUGO!" Both Laverne and Victor screamed.

Quasimodo and Esmeralda had just begun to doze off when they heard a yell. Quasimodo was slightly confused until realization struck him like a spiked flail.

" _Oh my God…"_

Esmeralda rubbed Quasi's chest soothingly.

"What's wrong?"

The bellringer's frightened look in his eyes and skittish nature returned momentarily before he was rendered silent by her healing kiss.

 _"…Nothing…Goodnight.."_ He melted.

Esmeralda cocked an eyebrow curiously before dismissing whatever it was. She resumed her spot snuggled up next to him where they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
